espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glazkov Danilovich
Major '''Glazkov 'Danilov' Danilovich '''is a veteran operative for Blackforce Corporation. Danilov joined Blackforce in November 2002, mostly due to the anguish of the Russian Government and also with the FSB. Once he signed up, Danilov was assigned command of Task Force: Raptor, which was founded in July 2002. Since taking command, Danilov has been able to lead Raptor as an advanced reconnaissance unit for many of Blackforce's assaults and counter-insurgency ops, along with a few black ops for the CIA. An honest man and a cautious operative, Danilov usually has personal issues with most military commanders before joining Blackforce, mostly due to the fact that he believes that many of them are either idiotic, don't care about collateral damage or believe that anything that moves should be killed. The reason as to his views is due to his experiences in the Russian Armed Forces. History Danilov was born in Volgograd on the 9th September 1979 to a party official and a veteran combat soldier in the Soviet Armed Forces. As a child, Danilov had grown up with the political and economic chaos nearing the ending of the Cold War, due to the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, Chernobyl disaster, and many other issues created by the Communists. All this was to leave a disillusioned view on the Communist - and later the Russian - government in the eyes of Danilov Despite this, Danilov tried to a normal childhood, or what was normal under the Communist Regime. In 1990-91, Danilov saw the effects of the collapse of the Soviet Union first hand. At first, he believed that, with the formation of a new government, this would help change Russia for the better, but once the First Chechen War started, he realised that it was no better than what it was in the 80s. This was to lead to him coining a line to describe the chance in Russia: "The governments and ideas may change, but the bullshit remains the same". Military History Spetsnaz Selection Danilov joined the Russian Military as a member of the Russian VDV (paratroopers) in 1996, and was able to prove himself in various patrols and covert missions, which managed to get him recognized by the FSB, which in turn had him selected for Spetsnaz training. Despite nearly getting killed by it, Danilov managed to pass and was accepted to the elite 'Afla' Group under the command of the FSB. Initially, Danilov was pleased with this, but this would change in 1999. Second Chechen War When the Islamic International Brigade (IIB, which was Chechnya-based) invaded Dagestan in August 1999, Russia responded by deploying a powerful strike force comprising of numerous numbers of BTRs, T-90 tanks, and various infantry units comprised of Naval Infantry, Paratroopers, and Spetsnaz operatives - which included Danilov. At first, Danilov understood why Russia replied with such force, due to an allied country was invaded and the citizens were suffering to the enemy combatants. However, once Russia invaded Chechnya in response to this, Danilov, along with various members of 'Alfa' Group, was deployed to Chechnya for various missions, some of which were Black Ops. During the war, Danilov saw the same things again as he saw in Dagestan a few months before, but this time he was seeing more sickening atrocities being committed by the Insurgents and also, more horrifying to Danilov, it wasn't restricted to the Insurgents. Time and time again, he saw regular Russian infantry involved in various atrocities such as looting, murder, rape and many others outlawed in the laws of war. By the end of the Second Chechen War (Danilov wasn't involved in the first, but he had read and heard about it) in May 2000, Danilov had developed an profound dislike in the Russian Government, as all the war did was to set up a government that was loyal to Russia. Despite this, he continued to serve with 'Alfa' Group as he had no where else to go to. During this time, and after completing a tour of duty in Counter-Insurgency back in Chechnya from December 2001 - April 2002, he had heard about Blackforce and how members of the Russian Spetsnaz were joining. Danilov was tempted to join, but decided against it for the time being. However, later that year, he would regret joining earlier. Moscow Hostage Theatre Crisis On October 23, Danilov was called up, along with all of 'Alfa', to prepare for a Hostage Rescue at the Dubrovka Theater (4 km away from the Kremlin) in Moscow. When they arrived, they were told around 850 - 900 people were held in there by Chechen Insurgents. Their demands were that Russia pull it's troops back out of Chechnya and restore their nation's sovereignty. Secretly, Danilov believed that this was a reasonable demand, but he did believe that there were many more alternatives other than the one that they took. Initially he believed that they were all Russian citizens, but he was horrified to find out that there were 75 tourists also in there. To compound the manner, even though the Insurgents said they promised to release anyone with a foreign passport, as they had no grudge against them, the Russian Commanders refused to accept this. This was to worry Danilov through out the operation, which everyone ignored. Eventually on the third day of the siege, 'Alfa' group was given the green light to storm the cinema. At first, Danilov was relieved to hear this, but this transformed to shock as they were order to fill the building with a classified chemical in order to knockout the hostages before storming the building. While all the insurgents were killed, there were also at least 130 hostages dead as well - this was due to the fact that the FSB refused to reveal to the paramedics what was the chemical used and many of the hostages were having problems breathing due to a reaction to the chemical used. This was to be the absolute last straw for Danilov. While members of both 'Alfa' and Vempel units would be congratulating each other and also stating that this would be their best operation in years to the media, for Danilov it was the last straw for him. Two days later after a debriefing, Danilov showed his anger with their ideas on how the FSB and the Russian governments ideas for both the recent crisis and also with the Chechnya wars. In response, his superiors responded that he was out of order on both accounts and warned him of his beliefs. In response Danilov turned in his resignation, his weapon, bid farewell to his comrades and took a flight from Moscow to Vladivostok to sign up with Blackforce. Blackforce Operative Personality Weapons + Equipment Before joining Blackforce, Danilov was proficient in many Russian weapons, but since joining, his skills have also increased to include some Western designs. When he first arrived, Danilov's main weapon of choice was a AK-102 Assault Rifle, which he carried up to 2007. Since then, he switched to FN F89 Minimi LMG with the Bi-pod mount removed.Category:Blackforce Corporation Category:Characters & Units